kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalaren Grimfire
WIP Summary Kalaren Grimfire grew up in a thriving Ankoria, in another dimension. Uncursed, the Kingdom of Ankoria was a smaller, more glorious country, and Morcia, a close second. But while Morcia was at war with all of it's neighbors due to it's great size and territory claim, Ankoria was at peace with all, including Morcia, as it's clearly defined borders in the Peninsula didn't give cause for confusion. However, after Lord Vladek visited this dimension, using an Unverse Engine, he inadvertently destroyed the entire dimension's concept of Time, causing every individual to experience the passage of time at a different rates, which could change. Over the course of Vladek's visit, Kalaren was taken prisoner for reasons unknown, and brought back with Vladek to the KOTOS Dimension, where he remained a prisoner for many years in the Lord Vladek's Fort in Cursed Ankoria. There, he was experimented on by three scientists in the employ of the evil lord. At one point, his entire right arm was taken away, and replaced with a Cyborg Arm. Eventually, Kalaren was able to escape, with the help of one of the Doctors, who called himself 'Dr. Jellyfish', and the two found the Ankorian Resistance, where they have been living and thriving ever since.(A Kindling Flame) Appearance: Kalaren is a strong, young, wiry individual with a decidedly smaller frame than most of his friends in the Ankorian resistance. He tends to wear the synthetic under-armor of the Paradox Rogues, as it is both comfortable and practical, but foregos the bulky outer armor for a hooded cloak, which helps him remain hidden from foes as he rains down his deadly arrows. The Hood is specifically to hide his vibrant red hair and orange eyes. Kalaren has remained clean-shaven for the most part, but he is capable of growing a very impressive full red beard. (which all of his friends have endless puns and comments for) Personality: Kalaren is a very practical, level-headed individual. He can often be trusted to be a voice of reason, or moderation. That is not to say he does not have a temper. Bring up anything about his lost family, current friends, or Lord Vladek, and you will find his actions swift and accurate in temper. He will do almost anything to protect the people he loves, especially against these two things: The Maelstrom, and the Evil Lord Vladek. Kalaren has an aversion to maelstrom, even when used for good, but working in the Ankorian resistance has taught him that everything can be used for a better purpose. Except Lord Vladek. He killed Kalaren's father, and possibly the rest of his family, in Kalaren's home dimension. Kalaren has a deeply rooted hatred for the ruler. Abilities & Powers: Expertly honed Archery Skills. He can hit 20 men between the eyes from 300 feet, on level ground, inside of a single minute. This is possible, largely in part because of his cybernetic left arm, which give him a limb with increased strength and speed. He has used it to throw full-grown men in a fight, and punch through stone walls. However, Kalaren is careful to not tax it too much on any given day, as materials and power to fix and maintain such a sophisticated tool are rare to come across in Ankoria. Quotes: "Hi there. I hope we can be civil." -''Coming face to face with Paradox Rogues. ''"Fine. Me and Jellyfish escaped from Vladek's fort, I was held captive there, by three scientists; Jellyfish was one of them. If you and your accomplices are rebels I, at least, would be glad to join you." ''-Telling his story to the Ankorian Rebellion leader, Matheeas. ''"I am Kalaren of the Grimfire family, and I will be glad to fight alongside you!" ''"My plan is literally to come up with a plan later, and I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm!” ''-Dealing with an overenthusiastic individual. Story Appearances: * A Kindling Flame, By Redfiredog6 * ... Trivia: * We know the Title Image has the spelling wrong. It was done long ago, when the finer details were still being 'hmm'ed and 'haww'ed over. * Kalaren may possibly be the worst swordfighter in the entire KOTOS collective. Even worse than...in the blank * Kalaren himself was never actually in LEGO Universe, but the basic character concept, (as well as that fabulously vibrant red hair) has it's roots in a character created there, who's name is forgotten. Since then, Kalaren has been used in as many games as Stirling, Peragrine, and Jonna have been. Category:Characters